mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Intergalactic Junkers.space salvage yards
= Intergalactic Junkers.space salvage yards By Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson= Intergalactic Junkers specialist in reclaiming trash and junk in order to sell that as scrap,abandoned all over deep space.These interstellar Salvage Ships,travel about space to locate and haul in any derilick or abandoned star ship,that they can throw a bucky cable anchor about or into.The star ships can either find a local orbitting star ship Salvage Operation or a planetary Star Ship Junkyard,to be salvage and either repaired or dismantled for spair parts to be sold,if the ship is beyond repairring. The starship Salvage yards either salvage,manufacture and repair facility was located within major cities or remote settlements, on various planetary systems or asteroid colonies . Although often heavily subsidized by the local Salvage Trading Consortium, these Salvage Yards were owned by the local Transport Systems and starship scrapyard unions. The spaceship graveyard the crew of Starbug encounter in the asteroid belt is filled with familiar ships from other sci-fi films. The Eagle transports ship from ancient Terra, the spaceship from alien worlds and a Kalladon Star Pirate ship,Ploovian Hyper jump ships-small one passenger craft,that hop into wormholes,like intergalactic yoyo’s all can appear in these star ship junkyards.Orbital starship graveyards,often orbit around large gase giants,whose heavy gravity,can provide enough pull to collect and orbit about the planet.Other times,a heavy artificial black hole,can be created from a Tauron Black Sun-a heavy moon sized gravity generator,that can be used to pull in and lock in orbit salvaged space junk,drawn in from all over deep space.Sometimes these Sargasso space of sea,can grow to an enormous size, "Super-Sargasso Sea" in space, where space travellers cn discovers many lost spaceships and space stations and so on, , which have "fallen through a the black suns gravitational barrier". Connection to Bermuda Triangle Owing to its proximity to Bermuda (and being in the Bermuda Triangle), the sea is credited with some of the infamous disappearances there. That stigma is further enforced by the sometimes total lack of wind over the sea, and the possibility for modern engines to become entangled in the sargassum, stranding most vessels. Thus, it is sometimes called the "graveyard of ships." In reality, the sargassum is not a serious threat to shipping, and historic incidents of sailing ships being trapped there are due to the often calm winds of the doldrums or horse latitudes.Many star ship junk yards or salvage yards or graveyards are thus called Sargasso Seas of Space,due to their ability to draw in dellick star ships. The Sargasso Sea is often portrayed in literature and the media as an area of mystery. It can be depicted as a "sea within a sea" in the midst of the freezing Northern Atlantic ocean. Whirlpool-like currents and/or the seaweed are reputed to becalm ships,trapping them in it’s seaweed vines.Many Salvage ship yards,often use some form of bucky cables to draw in star ships,ensharing them like tentacled seaweed.Often Zhennon Star Pirate Ships and Zhennon Star Cube ships can be found within these Sargasso Junkyards. A wrecking yard, star ship Recycling yard, auto star ship salvage yard, wrecker's yard or breakers yard, (sometimes also known as a junkyard), is the location of an auto dismantling business where wrecked or decommissioned vehicles (most commonly star ships ,automobiles, but junkyards for motorcycles, bicycles, small planes and boats exist too) are brought, their usable parts are sold for use in operating vehicles, while the unusable metal parts, known as scrap metal parts, are sold to metal-recycling companies. In many regions of deep space, star ship salvage yards are known as Starship breakers or Starship Junkers salvage yards Many salvage yards operate on a local level—when an automobile or Starship is severely damaged, is malfunctioning beyond repair, or not worth the repair, the owner may sell it to a junkyard; in some cases—as when the car has become disabled in a place where derelict cars are not allowed to be left—the car owner will pay the wrecker to haul the car away. The salvage yard will usually tow the vehicle or starship from its location to the yard. At the salvage yard the automobiles or starship are typically arranged in rows, often stacked on top of one another. Inventories are kept in the office, as to the usable parts in each car, as well as the car's location in the yard. Most yards have computerized inventory systems. In recent years it has become more common for people to use satellite part finder services to contact multiple salvage yards from a single source. In the early days these were call centres that charge a premium rate for calls and compiled a facsimile that was sent to the various salvage yards so they could respond directly if the part was in stock. Many of these are now Web-based with requests for parts being e-mailed instantly. Often parts for which there is high demand are removed from cars and brought to the salvage yard's warehouse. Then when a customer asks for a specific part, they can get it immediately, without having to wait for the salvage yard employees to remove that part. Some salvage yards will, however, expect the customer to remove the part themselves. However, it is more common for a customer to call in and inquire whether the specific item he needs is available. If the yard has the requested item, the customer is usually asked to leave a deposit and to come to pick up the part at a later time. The part is typically installed by the customer or their agent ("the customer's mechanic"); however, some salvage yards also provide installation services. Other salvage yards allow customers to remove parts themselves, often at a substantially reduced price compared to having the junkyard's staff remove it. This style of yard is often referred to as a "You Pull It" yard. The parts typically dismantled from automobiles are any small and easily removable items, such as the light assemblies (commonly known as just "lights", e.g. headlights, blinkers, taillights), seats, parts of the exhaust system, mirrors etc. However, in many instances major, parts such as the engine and transmission, are removed and sold, usually to auto-parts companies who will rebuild that part and resell it with a warranty.Other, usually very large, junkyards will rebuild and sell such parts themselves. Unbroken windshields and windows may also be removed intact and resold to car-owners needing replacements. Some salvage yards will keep older cars in good body condition and sell them to amateur car builders and collectors, who will restore ("rebuild") the car for their own entertainment. These cars are known as "rebuilders." Crushed cars stored at a scrapyard,while many starships are just left to be parked anywhere they can be fitted in Once vehicles in a wrecking yard have no more usable parts, the hulks are usually sold to a scrap-metal processor, who will usually crush the bodies on-site at the yard's premises using a mobile baling press or flattener, with final disposal occurring within a hammer mill which literally smashes the vehicle remains into fist sized chunks. has a memorable scene in which a man is murdered and stuffed into the trunk of a luxury car. The car is sent to a wrecker, who promptly puts the car into a bailer, which smashes the car into a 6' cube. Oddly, no blood drips visibly from the cube.) Some local communities may rely, and want to depend, on such environmentally friendly systems, as it is widely perceived that using vehicle parts, already manufactured and perfectly adequate, reduces pollution and assists in building wider social bonds within the community. Scavengers World Eurayle �Maveric Comics TRADEMARKS. The Maveric Lion logo is a trademark of copyright Maveric Comics and/or Maveric Lion Productions, an imprint of Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. .Idiots�are a trademark of Idiots Productions.Inc.Happy Hanover is a trademark of Happy Hanover Comics. Happy Hanover Production, Inc��Life With Jonesie�� is a trademark of �Life With Jonesie�� Comics. ����������The Tina Small Collector is a trademark of The Tina Small Collector Production, Inc. All right reserved � *Trademarked in the U.S. and/or other countries. All other trademarks referenced herein are the properties of their respective owners. *Entire contents trademarked (� or TM) and copyrighted (�) 1986-2007 by�Maveric Comics, Inc. and its respective Licensors. �� All contents � and � 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., Unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved. � Maveric Entertainment Group |}